The Reunion
by LindsaylovesPacey
Summary: Bonnie and Damon were best friends in high school, keeping in touch throughout the years. They aren't as close as they used to be. Tragedy strikes their group of friends, will this be the key to bringing them back to each other?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from TVD, they belong to L.J. Smith. I am simply borrowing them for my entertainment and the entertainment of my readers.**

**(Prologue)**

_Shopping Mall, Fell's Church, Virginia_

We have been walking through this damn mall for _hours_, literally. Elena is having trouble finding the perfect dress to wear to our ten year high school reunion. Meredith and I have our dresses already. I roll my eyes heavenwards as Elena enters _another_ store. I have to admit, she has gusto. But I'm tired and my feet hurt. Great there _is_ a God, a bench!

"Look, Lana, I gotta sit down for a moment. You have taken us up and down the escalators, stairs, even the elevator once. Can we please rest? My feet hurt and it's close to lunch time, I'm hungry." I'm complaining, I'm usually very passive, but I am really tired!

"Fine, Bonnie. You and Meredith will be beautiful while I look like trash at our reunion." Elena Gilbert scolds me, there's a little whine to her voice as well. She's probably tired too and I'm sure very frustrated. She wants to look perfect because Stefan Salvatore is going to be at this lovely event. He, his brother Damon, Elena, Meredith, and about four other people made up our little "clique", if you will. She and Stefan dated, hell all of us have dated at least one or more from within our group. Only two of our members, Meredith Sulez and Alaric Saltzman dated and got married four years ago.

"Elena, I think Bonnie's right. We should catch some lunch somewhere. With food in our systems, we can help you find the perfect dress for meeting up with Stefan. Okay?" Meredith is always so calm and can talk Elena into almost anything. Why don't I have that kind of hold over my friend? Wait, I do. But he's the only one…Damon.

"Fine, okay. Bonnie McCullough, Meredith Saltzman-let's go eat!" Elena smiled finally and I knew things were going to end well.

An hour later, we finally found the perfect shade of blue for the perfect dress to match Elena in all her…perfect-_ness_. I laugh inside, I love my best friend, but Elena is so dramatic sometimes. She's tried on the dress for the second time and finally decides it's _the one. _I look at Meredith and she looks relieved, but doesn't want Elena to notice. I look into the bag that holds my dress. The soft shade of pink will compliment my strawberry blonde hair, thankfully not clashing with it. That's the trouble with being a red head, there are only so many colors you can wear that won't clash with your hair. And depending on what shade of red it is, colors are limited. Thankfully, mine is light and most light colors look nice on me. I've gotten lost in my own little world again, I barely register the fact that Elena is trying to get my attention.

"Huh, what? Sorry, zoned out." I say, blushing fiercely.

"Obviously, anyway. Aren't you a little nervous about seeing Damon?" Elena apparently asked this already. Wow, what's with me? Am I nervous? I haven't seen Damon in four years, not since…

"The wedding, that was the last time I saw him. I don't know, maybe. But I've talked to him online, and we've texted each other. We just haven't _seen_ each other." I finish.

"Wait, what? You seriously haven't hung out with Damon since our wedding? I thought you guys were closer than that." Meredith seems taken back.

"Well, you know that chick he dated for a while prohibited him from hanging out with me. Then, you know our jobs, we've been busy." I try to explain. But who am I kidding? I miss him so much, he was the only male best friend I had. Well, there was Matt Honeycutt. But Matt and I were not nearly as close as Damon and I were.

"Bonnie, I think you and I should probably try to talk to the Salvatore brothers before the reunion. What if we've changed so much that they don't like us?" Elena sounded more like me that time, with the insecurity lacing her voice, "Or they've changed so much and we don't like them?" that's more like her. I'm a little miffed that she assumes Damon won't have a thing to do with me. So I voice my thoughts, that's something I learned from him.

"No offense, Elena. But Damon will always _like_ me, besides, when was the last time you talked to Stefan?" I press, she's not happy with me for speaking my opinion. But I finally did it, I stood up to the girl I always followed. Guess that makes me a leader too.

She stares a moment, looks to Meredith whom pretends she didn't hear me at all, then back at me.

"Excuse me? When did you get so snappy? You know what, never mind." Elena huffs, but hasn't answered my question. Meredith finally decides to intervene.

"Elena, just answer Bonnie's question. When was the last time you spoke to Stefan?"

"Really, Meredith?" Elena is getting pissed. I wasn't trying to do that, but it _is _a simple question. Why is she having such a hard time answering? Or does she just not want us to know she hasn't spoken to him? There were a few minutes of silence, when she finally answered.

"Since the wedding. That was the last time I saw him or talked to him. He hasn't tried to stay in touch with me, Bonnie, like Damon has with you. And I'm not sure he even wants to be my friend, much less more than friends. There, Meredith, now you both know my dirty little secret." Elena had tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Lana. We didn't mean to make you upset. I just…" I trailed off, what else could I say.

"No, I'm sorry, you guys. I envy the fact that you and Damon have remained friends all this time. Even if you haven't seen him, you've at least spoken to him. I can't say that." She was wiping tears from underneath her unique blue eyes. We hugged, Meredith on the outside holding Elena and I in her long arms, right there in the middle of the boutique. A few people passed by with looks upon their faces that seem to scream, "freaks". We laughed in spite of ourselves as we finally realized we were in the view of the public. We said our goodbyes and went to our cars. The reunion was a week away, and we figured we were as ready as we were going to be.

On the way home, I decided I would get on facebook. There were still a few people Elena wanted me to invite to the reunion that she didn't have as friends. I guess that would be relaxing enough. I wanted some coffee, a Caramel Macchiato, sounded delicious at this moment.

_McCollough Residence_

I waked in to my apartment, threw my keys on the table by the door, and set off for my small kitchen. I started going through a mental checklist: _coffee made, logged on to FB, and now time to read some status updates. _

I about fell out of my chair when I read Caroline's first…_I can't believe he's gone, R.I.P. Stefan Salvatore. _What? Surely she's mistaken, there is no way! I scroll down the page, there it is again. This time it's in Tyler's status. Ring, ring, ring.

"Hello? Matt?" I say, stunned at what I'm reading all over the place.

"Bon, hey. What happened to Stefan? Caroline posted on facebook that he died." I can't breathe, no that can't be right. Oh, God, Damon.

"Uh, Matt, I'm not sure what's going on. I'll call you back in a few, kay? I need to call someone else." Matt said okay, then hung up.

I start checking frantically for Damon, to see if he is signed in to his FB. He's not, then I think of Elena, is she signed in? No, thank you, Jesus. I dial Damon's cell phone. I really hate asking him, but I have to know for sure, if this is true or some sort of ridiculous joke.

"Hello?" Damon's voice is weak, which isn't like him. Obviously, not a joke. I gather my bearings before asking,

"Hey, what's going on? Is it true? Is your brother really…gone?" I'm not sure how Damon feels right now. So I don't want to push him.

"Yeah, Bon. He is." He tells me quietly. I can hear him sniffling over the phone. Should I say something comforting? I'm not really sure what to do, I've never dealt with anything like this before.

"How, how did it happen? Never mind, you don't have to answer that." I say quickly.

Damon sighs, he sniffs again, but tells me anyway.

"He, um, shot himself." Damon begins crying on the phone. I want to stop him but I don't know how.

"Shh. Damon, do you want me to meet you somewhere?"

"Yeah. Can you come across town? That's where I live now, out by the Old Wood." he asks quietly.

"Okay. Yeah, I should be there in about thirty minutes." I can't cry, why can't I cry? One of my close friends has just committed suicide, and I can't even shed one tear. Damon hangs up his phone without saying goodbye.

I gather all the remainder of my strength to call Elena before I leave, she answers and instantly starts balling. I know she's been told, but I hope she didn't find out on facebook. I ask her, she says that Meredith called her. Alaric had heard about it somewhere. I try to comfort her, but she quickly asks if I talked to Damon. I tell her yes and she wants to know every detail: why, when, how. I can't tell her everything, cause I don't know the whole story myself. I promise to call her back once I get back from Damon's house.

That thirty minute drive seemed shorter than I thought it should, or maybe it was because I was so nervous. How do you comfort someone who's going through something like this, when you haven't a clue how they feel? One can only imagine, but one can never truly know until it happens to them.

I pull into his driveway, put my car in park, and get out. I'm taking my time getting to his door. He opens it before I'm there and out runs this sandy haired dog. At first I'm a little scared, this dog is pretty big.

"Your dog isn't going to bite me, is he?" I inquire.

"She didn't mean it, Junior. She doesn't know that you're not a dog." He says smiling briefly. I try to play along to break the ice, because that is exactly what Damon wants me to do.

"If he's not a dog, then what is he?" I question, stepping up the first step and into the house.

"He's my son, Bonnie. And he rules this house, so you had better be nice." He sniffs, then looks down at me. He's at least two feet taller than I. He reaches out for my shoulders and pulls me in for a hug. I stand on my tiptoes, trying not to break my neck. He hugs me tightly, tighter than I've been hugged in years. That's because only Damon hugs me this way. He sighs contently, so do I.

This is how it's always been with Damon and me. We pick up right where we left off, no matter how much time has passed; four days, four months, or four years.

When Damon had let go of me, I realized just how much I'd missed those bone crushing hugs.

"You want something to drink? Water, soda, beer?" He calls over his shoulder as he walks into his kitchen.

"Beer sounds good." Yeah, that's exactly what I need, liquid courage. He returns shortly with two cans of his favorite beer. I smile to myself, still the same old Budlight. After a few sips, he began telling me today's events that lead up to Stefan's demise. I sat back and listened at first, because I knew this was what he needed.


	2. Why?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from TVD, they belong to L.J. Smith. I am simply borrowing them for my entertainment and the entertainment of my readers.

**A/N: I'm not really good with writing Vamp stories, so this is ALL human. Thank you again to the one's who reviewed!**

**(And the million dollar question is…Why?)**

"He started texting me around lunchtime with these off the wall things." Damon looks me in the eyes when he talks. This is somewhat uncomfortable at times because his gaze is so intense. He uses his hands a lot when he talks too.

"What did the texts say? You know, to make you feel something was off?" I ask, trying to make this easy, well as easy as it can be. I've never known anyone whom committed suicide before, so I'm really not sure how to ask questions without sounding like a reporter.

"Well, he was saying things like 'I can't do this anymore', or 'It's time for me to move on', then he began telling me how he loved me. And that I was the best friend he's ever had in his entire life." Damon explained, distraught rang in his voice. He was holding up a lot better than I thought he would. Of course, he'd cried a few times already. Though that wasn't odd, the fact that _I _hadn't cried yet was still bothering me. Even now, as I was listening to how upset Damon was over losing his brother.

"Had he been depressed recently? I mean, I'm no expert, but they say people show signs leading to this. Um…" Damon cuts me off, I guess I failed in trying to sound knowledgeable.

"It's all right, Bonnie. I don't expect you to know what I'm going through. I appreciate your trying to understand, though. It's just that…" He trails off, gathering his thoughts.

"You're the only one who really knew how close my brother and I were."

I get a little misty-eyed at that. He's so sweet and I feel so bad that I can't offer him more comfort. I simply nod, then take his can out of his hand, place it on the floor, and pull him to my chest in a hug. I place small kisses atop his dark hair, at this he tightens his grip around my waist. We hold each other for a few minutes. Sometimes the best comfort you can give a person is silence.

He sits up, wiping tears from his eyes, "I tried to get to him. After about the third or fourth text, I was out the door, getting in my truck. Suicide crossed my mind, but I thought my brother was too strong to harm himself. He'd been telling me he hadn't been feeling all that stable in his life. He'd turned to drinking, and popping anti-depressants; along with a few other types of prescriptions. His neighbor is a nurse, so I suppose that's how he got his 'fix'." Damon's story surprises me. I had no idea that Stefan had gotten so far gone. I mean, how do you get that lonely? To where you basically waste away your life. I don't say any of this, however, because I know that would piss Damon off. I don't want him mad on top of all the other emotions he's dealing with.

"Damon, I'm so sorry. I-I had no idea." I say, while standing and placing my right hand on his left shoulder. He gently shrugs it off. Well, then.

"Bonnie, the only one who's sorry here is me. I'm sorry I couldn't get to him in time. I tried, I really tried!" Okay, so much for anger not being mixed in with those other emotions.

"Calm, down. Please? Explain to me what you mean. After you got in your truck, what happened next?" I know I'm treading on thin ice, but I have to get him to focus.

He sighs loudly, his chest rises. _Stop, Bonnie! Focus yourself!_

"After I got in the truck, I headed to his house, it's not far from here. Maybe ten minutes away. When I pulled up, there were police officers and an ambulance already there. The nurse later told me she had heard a gunshot and immediately called 9-1-1." Damon pauses here, picks up his beer can again and brings it to his lips. He chugs instead of sips this time.

"I tried to get to him…" I could see it all clearly in my mind, though I'd never seen Stefan's house before; as Damon continued.

_Flashback (Damon's POV)_

_When I got to Stefan's house, there were two squad cars parked in his driveway, behind an ambulance. I parked the truck on the side of the road. As I got out, one of the officers spoke to me,_

"_Sir, can I help you? This is a crime scene. No one allowed." The officer, I read his name tag, Freeman put his arms up in front of me. As if that would stop me from getting to my brother._

"_This is my brother's house. Let me through!" I practically growled at him. The second officer came to the edge of the yard too. Then they both tried to restrain me as I walked further into the front yard. _

"_I'm sorry sir, even if it is your brother, this is still a crime scene." Officer Segrest addressed me._

_I tried to force my way through, I began pushing as hard as I could. But the both of them had such a strong grip on my arms. I lost it then, I just started screaming my brother's name._

"_Stefan! Stefan!" Then I collapsed on the ground, sobbing._

_He must have done it in the garage, because that's where the yellow crime scene tape was mainly tacked up. I got up from the ground and started for my truck. Those officers were clearly not going to let me any nearer to Stefan's house. That's when she passed by, Caroline. She saw me getting into my truck, stopped and asked me what was going on. It hadn't fully registered in my mind that it was her. I mean, I hadn't talked to Caroline in years. She looked horrified, I ignored it. 'Who gives a damn about what Caroline Forbes thinks of me or my brother?' I asked myself. I had no idea that she would spread the news like wild fire all over the internet!_

_End flashback_

My tears began falling so quickly, I almost didn't notice. Damon's story had broken my heart.

"Aw, Bonnie." his voice quivered, then we embraced again. This time he sat down and pulled me into his lap. This wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to be comforting him! And Caroline doing what she did? That pissed me off, but I wasn't ready to deal with anger just yet.

"When's the funeral?" I whispered in his ear, my head resting on his right shoulder. I pushed up from my spot to look him in his dark eyes.

He pushed a curl behind my ear, then sat me down on the couch beside him.

"Day after tomorrow. Can I ask you something?" He gave me one of his most intense looks.

"Anything." I whispered.

"Can you sit up front, with me, at the service? I'm a pall bearer, but I'd really like it if you could sit with me." He lowered his head as he asked this, looking at our now joined hands.

"You know I will, Damon. I was going to offer to, even if you hadn't asked." I said. He smiled a small smile before thanking me.

I stood up, giving him a hug. He squeezed me tightly for a moment, then released me. I knew I needed to be going. Besides, I still had to deal with Elena.

"Damon, is it…um is it okay if I-I tell Elena what happened? Meredith called her earlier and told her about Stefan. But she doesn't know the, the whole story." I wasn't sure if my request would weigh in on the bad, as Caroline's had.

"Sure. That's one less person who'll be asking me, that's why I'm not going to be on facebook tonight. I don't want everyone asking me about Stefan. Especially those whom haven't even been around my brother in the last few years, you know?" He explains, so I nod my response. I understand completely. That's how I felt when Matt had called me and asked. I didn't know what to tell him or even how to begin. Now I had the information, but I wasn't sure I wanted to be ambassador to the masses about Stefan's death either.

"Okay, well I'll call you tomorrow, or you can call me. Whichever, it doesn't matter. If you need anything, let me know." I told Damon as I walked out the door. He nodded whispering 'thanks' and hugged me one last time before I walked to my car.

Now the task of Elena hung before me. Will I be any good at explaining this to her? I mean, she was so in love with Stefan for so long. _Be strong, Bonnie McCollough._

I kept chanting this mantra over and over to myself.

Elena Gilbert lived on the other side of town, close to me. At least I wasn't going to be far from home. I took a deep breath as I got closer to her apartment complex. This was not going to be an easy task. _Any less easier than speaking to Damon had been? _I ask myself.

Okay, here goes. She lives up on the third floor, so I ascend the stairs. This will prolong my confrontation with Elena. I'll take it!

Once I reached the last flight, her apartment is right there. I knocked on the door. She answers immediately because she's been waiting on me, I'm sure.

"Bonnie! Please come in and tell me what happened. I still can't believe it!" Her beautiful face seems distorted. She's been crying since Meredith called her a few hours ago. I sympathize with her. How would I be feeling right now if it were Damon, instead of Stefan?

"You might want to sit, Elena. It's somewhat a long story, and I'm sure it's going to be very hard to accept." I hope my voice doesn't betray me, so far it's holding its strength.

"Okay. Tell me." Elena is still crying, but she's quiet. I start telling her about how he did it, why, and that it had been a little after lunch today. She started snubbing.

"Elena, are you going to be okay?" I ask, not sure of what emotions might explode from her.

"Oh, Bonnie. Why didn't he talk to someone? I mean, that was way too much on his shoulders and Damon's shoulders. I wish…he'd called me, you, Mere…anyone. How's Damon holding up?" This is where my strength leaves my voice and I'm going to pieces now, tears are falling down my cheeks as well.

"Surprisingly, pretty well. He said the funeral is the day after tomorrow. You can ride with me, if you want to." I speak through my tears, she nods an agreement.

"Yeah, just…let me know when you'll be here. I think I need to take a nap. I love you, Bonnie. Thank you so much for telling me the whole truth." Elena is hugging me as I hug back.

I get back to my apartment in just a few short minutes. I'm exhausted, emotionally exhausted. Matt! I forgot all about him. I guess I should call him. I won't tell him the details, because I didn't get Damon's permission for telling anyone other than Elena. I did confirm Stefan's death and the funeral date for him, though.

"Damn, that just doesn't sound right. You know? Stefan was so cool, who would've ever thought?" Matt is stunned, but he says he'll see me in a few days.

I'm not feeling very hungry right now, so I guess I'll just go to bed. I wonder what Damon's doing right now. _Get a grip, Bonnie! Just relax and go to sleep._

**A/n: So that's it for this chapter! Hope you guys understand a little better why Stefan did it.**


	3. Wife?

**Don't own TVD…just really enjoy reading the books and watching the show!**

_**Damon's POV**_

I was having trouble falling asleep, my mind was still consumed by my thoughts of Stefan. _Why the hell did he think this was the only way? _I know he'd been talking about things, not unusual things for Stefan. Like how he missed having a constant person in his life. He loved Elena Gilbert so much, which is why this whole situation was so impossible for me to fathom. He had just spoken of his excitement in seeing her again. Maybe he started thinking of how they hadn't spoken or seen each other since Meredith and Alaric's wedding. Which, to my knowledge, was neither his fault nor Elena's in any way. But that couldn't be _why? _Right? He had a great job, made great money, so it couldn't have been that.

I had been wracking my brain of the why's and maybe this was it, or that was it, all night. I hadn't realized it was almost dawn. I think bitterly to myself, day one of being an only child. I don't want to get up and face this day. Not one iota. What was I supposed to do today? Oh, that's right…pick out a coffin for my brother. That sounds easy enough, NOT.

I sigh to myself, I have to go to his house and pick something out for him to be buried in as well. _Ring, ring, ring_.

"Mr. Salvatore? This is Officer Segrest. I just wanted to let you know we've finished with the garage. I'm sorry for not letting you in there yesterday, but we had to make sure it was indeed a suicide. And I'm sorry for your loss, we've cleared all our equipment. So, you can come to the station to pick up the key to his house. Have a nice day." I barely get a word in, I suppose even cops get uncomfortable. I just tell him thank you and plan on that being my first stop today.

_Two hours later…_

Wow, it's nine in the morning. Can't believe I've been up all night. I'm already showered, dressed, and ready for my busy day. The first task on my to do list is to stop at the station to pick up Stefan's house key. I don't really want to go this alone, but I don't have the strength to bother Bonnie again. She was wonderful yesterday, but I hate to involve her any further. Rubbing my hand through my mussed hair, I get out of my truck and start up the stairs to the police station.

"Hey, I'm Damon Salvatore, I'm here to pick up a house key." I say to the officer behind the help desk. He nods, then hands me a small manila envelope. I thank him.

I pull up to Stefan's house, this isn't going to be easy at all. I decide to bypass the garage entrance all together and head straight for the front door. The inside of my brother's house surprises me. It's completely clean, like he wanted it to be this way when I got here. Nothing is out of place, it's been dusted, and vacuumed. Jeesh, Stef. WTF?

I make my way down the hallway and into his room, it's spotless. I start going through his closet; I know that he wouldn't want a fussy suit on, but maybe some nice slacks and a dress shirt. I still can't believe what I'm doing and why I'm doing it. He's gone and I can't help thinking how he'd be pissed if I put him in a suit. I should do it just for spite for leaving my ass here alone. But I won't cause I loved my brother, more than I even let him know. Which really sucks right now, because I feel I didn't tell him enough. I texted him the words yesterday, though. It felt as if I was supposed to. I decide on black slacks and a gray button up shirt. Something he wore often, I press on looking for matching socks and shoes.

Once I've gathered what I would need, I put it in a suitcase and place it in the bed of my truck. I get in my driver's seat and my curiosity peeks. I want to go into the garage. But I'm terrified of what I might find. I debate with myself, should I? I _have_ to go in there now, while I have this centimeter of courage burning in my stomach.

As soon as I open the garage door, I turn my head to the side and my stomach lurches. I've thrown up all over the driveway. There is blood all over the wall by the kitchen entrance to the house. Oh my God. This needs to be cleaned. But I don't know if I can do this. However, I have to who else will? I close the garage door as I wipe my mouth. I have to think. I have to talk to someone. And the first person that comes to mind? Bonnie.

"Hey, Damon." her voice is laced with concern. I know that she thinks something is horribly wrong, smart girl.

"Bonnie, I'm at Stefan's house…" she cuts me off, though.

"I'm on my way." I can't say anything else, she's already hung up and I hate that she's coming but I'm grateful at the same time.

_Bonnie's POV_

When I wake up this morning the first person I think of is Damon. I wonder again how he's doing. I go through my morning routine, with him still at the front of my brain. He said he had to pick out the casket today. I hate that he's doing it alone, I offered to help him. But he declined my help, stating that I had to go to work. I really don't want to. I have an overwhelming feeling that I belong by Damon's side, giving him the support he needs to get through his loss. I decide I'm going to call into work, and before I even have the chance, my cell is ringing. I look at the caller ID, it's Damon. I answer on the first ring. I never do that, but I will for him.

"Hey, Damon." The concern is loud in my voice, but I don't care. He called me, which means something must be wrong.

"Bonnie, I'm at Stefan's house…" I cut him off telling him I'm on my way.

When I arrive, he's sitting in his truck with his head resting on the steering wheel.

I knock on his window, causing him to jump, which in turn makes me jump. He rolls down the window, while I grab for the door.

"Bonnie, thank you for coming. I'm sorry, I thought I could do this, but I can't. Not alone." He says, his voice is shaky. I pull him up from his driver's seat, he immediately crosses his arms. He doesn't want to be touched right now, I understand him almost as well as I understand myself.

"No problem. I told you I would help you with whatever you needed." I say in a bit of a mommy voice. He smiles, uncrosses his arms and pulls me in for a quick hug.

"I know. I was fine…until…" He trails off, his eyes fall on the garage door. And he steps back from me.

"Until what, Damon?" I question, knitting my eyebrows together.

"I opened the garage door. And I saw, blood, lots of it." He finishes, I suppose I am wearing a horrified expression on my face. I feel a bit nauseated.

'I threw up too. Forget I said that." He looks embarrassed. His cheeks are tinged pink.

"It's okay, Damon. I'm not going to make fun of you, if that's what's worrying you." I try to comfort him, it's so hard looking at him this way. He was always the strong one, making fun of other's, even if he really sympathized with them. Only he didn't want anyone else to know he was such a caring person. I learned a lot through our many years as best friends.

"I know, Bon. But I have to clean that up or I won't be able to sell the house." He tries to reason, but even he's not happy about selling his brother's home. That was something he knew would be on that to do list.

"I'll help you." I offer, though I'm not sure my stomach will hold up. I'll just have to tell myself it's nothing, just blood. Instead of _his_ blood.

"I can't let you do that. It's my problem, I just don't know where to start." He's glancing at the door apprehensively.

"I'm going to help you so we can move on to the next thing you have to do today, ok?" He shrugs but finally relents. I'm going to do this without thinking about what I'm doing.

It takes us a little while to clean the wall, it is a lot of blood. But I've managed not to throw up and so has Damon. I suppose he's been thinking what I have…it's not Stefan's. That's the only way I could have gotten through this particular job. Once it's done, I follow him to his house to park my car. There's no sense driving two vehicles to the same destination.

_Damon's POV_

I have to admit Bonnie is a trooper. I don't think I could've managed cleaning that garage wall by myself. I just focused on the job as completely detached as possible. I kept saying to myself, _it's not Stefan's blood. _Otherwise, I would never have finished it. We dropped her car off at my house and the suitcase with my brother's clothes. She's actually going with me to the funeral home to pick out a casket.

It's weird, the last time I was here, was seven years ago when our parents died. A plane crash, it was Stefan who took care of the arrangements. I couldn't bring myself to do it, even though it should have been my responsibility because I'm the oldest. He was such a strong 21 year old man, I broke down before anything could be done. I guess this is payback, huh little brother? He's probably nodding his head now up in Heaven. Agreeing with me, which hardly ever happened.

Bonnie and I are walking into the parlor that has an array of coffins set up. Brown wood, black, white, silver; the list goes on and on. There's even different colors of liners. Wow, who knew?

"Damon, are you okay? I mean, I know you're not. But you haven't really talked much since we got here. Should I make a decision for you?" Bonnie's so helpful. Not having the strength to tell her no, I shake my head yes.

She walks over to the man at the podium and he's showing her a book. He says it's affordable and a good choice for such a nice looking young man. Of course, what else could one say about a dead person?

"How would you like to pay, sir? Your wife has made the selection." The man says to me. _Did he just say wife? _Bonnie looks embarrassed. I suppose she's waiting for me to correct the man, but I don't. It doesn't sound like such a bad thing to me. Someday, maybe.

She chose a white casket with green velvet lining, perfectly matching Stefan's green eyes. She is amazing.

I pay the service man and she and I head out the door. She loops her small arm through my much bigger one. It feels so right for her to be here beside me. Like that's where she belongs. I can't imagine what I'd do without her right now.

We drive in silence for a while. I ask her if she's hungry, she says yes so we head downtown to get some lunch.

I hope we don't run into anyone, I really don't feel like being sociable. I just want to eat lunch with my "wife", that still makes me smile. And I guess she notices the stupid grin I'm wearing.

"What are you smiling about?" She asks, I think it's cute how she knows what. She just wants me to say it out loud. That's my girl!

"About what that man said back there, the wife bit. It's funny to me, why wouldn't he think you're my wife? I imagine there aren't many non-couples picking out caskets together." The smile on her face is amusing and for the first time today, I feel like I might actually move past my brother's death.

"Damon, you are so crazy. But I suppose it's true." She smiles again before taking another bite of her food.

Lunch goes by without us running into anyone else. Which I'm totally happy about. I guess I should be getting back home.

"Bonnie, I think we need to get going. I have to take the suitcase to the funeral home, don't know why I left it at home. We were just there, and now I have to go back." I know exactly why I left it at home, cause I was thinking about her going with me. But I shake the thought from my mind. I push away from the table. I already piled her trash and mine on the tray to dump it.

"Okay. I guess I should be going back home. I need to find something to wear tomorrow." She tells me, though I suspect she feels bad saying that. Because suddenly her face is bright red. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to sound as casual as it did, Damon."

"Relax, Bonnie. It's fine, after everything you've done for me today, I understand what you meant. I'm not offended." And I'm not, if it had been Elena, or possibly even Meredith, I would have cussed them out or said something extremely hurtful. But Bonnie is different. I've always known that, but haven't admitted it to myself until now. She's always been there for me in some way. I truly believe she is the only person who sincerely gets me.

"Okay, so I guess this is goodnight. Remember, I'll be up front with you tomorrow. All you have to do is squeeze my hand." Bonnie says to me as she's about to open the door of my truck. I gently wrap my fingers around her wrist, she turns her head to me curiously.

"Thank you again for…everything, Bonnie." I'm watching her mouth, she grins. Okay back to her eyes, they're dancing. She sits back in the seat and leans towards me, kissing my cheek. That was, _friendly_. I don't like it. I want more, so I cup her face before she can turn away again and bring our lips together. At first I feel her restraint, then she gives in to me. That's when it hits me again "wife". The kiss lasts for a few seconds longer and we pull away. I wonder how she feels about that, or if she's thinking about that man's words as much as I am?

_Bonnie's POV_

Damon is looking at me with this puzzled look on his face. I'm still stunned he kissed me, it was so subtle and sweet. I thought it was another daydream. Yeah, I have those a lot and mostly about this dark-eyed cutie. When we were dating I told him things I had never told anyone else, even Elena and Meredith. But I never told him about my daydreams. I don't want him to think I'm psycho. He's mumbling something under his breath, but I can't decipher the words. I shrug my shoulders, sighing. He smiles.

"Goodnight, Bonnie." "Goodnight, Damon."

That was the end of my long day. What an end! I'm still trying to figure out what the hell he was saying under his breath. But if Damon really wanted me to know, he would've just said something, I guess.

_Damon POV_

_Bonnie Salvatore, Mrs. Damon Salvatore, Bonnie McCollough Salvatore…sounds good to me! She's sighing now, telling me goodnight, say something you asshole! Hope she didn't hear that. Just say goodnight. _"Goodnight, Bonnie."

A/N: I realize these guys are OOC, I apologize for that. I can't help it when my fingers take over : )


	4. Funeral

Don't own TVD…just really enjoy reading the books and watching the show!

Elena Gilbert scrambles to get dressed. Last night was the most depressing and long night of her 28 years. She had trouble getting sleep after crying all day over the loss of the man she thought could have been _the one_. And then she had nightmares about him in the few hours she did manage to sleep. She felt like utter hell and she probably looks it too. But she's pulling on her simple black dress and flesh colored pantyhose as quickly as possible. She slides into her black pumps, then runs a brush through her long blonde hair. She looks incredibly pale, but that's because of her blonde hair and fair skin. Or is it because of lack of sleep? Right now, she really doesn't care. She just knows she's not ready for this at all. The last time she saw Stefan Salvatore alive was four years ago at her best friend's wedding. She hadn't really spoken to him much then because of her shyness kicking in, which rarely happens. But did. And now she'll be looking at his body. That thought alone is why she can't manage to eat anything. She sips Sprite on her ride to the funeral home. She really shouldn't be driving by herself, but she'd already talked to Bonnie who said she was picking up Damon. Then Mere said she and Alaric weren't sure if they'd make it. They needed someone to watch their three year old son.

Elena thought sadly, how am I going to do this? There will be so many people here, she's sure of that. Because Stefan was a well liked person, everyone whom had ever met him thought him nice. She was thankful for the fact that her current mascara was water proof, otherwise she'd have black rivers snaking down her cheeks right about now.

Damon Salvatore checked his reflection in his bathroom mirror once again. He couldn't believe the night he'd had after the day he'd had. Which, hadn't really been all that bad cause of Bonnie. But the tasks he'd had to accomplish, weren't exactly easy. So here he was splashing water over his face and rubbing a bit on the back of his neck. He'd had visions last night of a deceased Stefan sitting up and talking to him. That was freaky as hell, but it hadn't ended as such. He'd actually felt at peace once the conversation he'd had in his dream was over. But it still wasn't that easy to prepare for the day you bury your one and only brother. Thoughts of their youth had also been circulating in his mind. He wasn't really sure what he would say when he gave the eulogy at the service. He remembered so many things and those things made his heart ache from missing Stefan. Which of course he'd never mention to anyone, except maybe Bonnie. He was going to get through this day. He had to, and with the help he'd get from his friends, he'd finally be all right. He hoped.

Bonnie McCollough was ready to walk out the door. She wasn't necessarily ready to endure this day, but she would be as strong as she could. Damon was depending on her, whether he admitted it or not. She could feel it from him yesterday as they'd had lunch. He was so consumed with wanting a normal day, he hadn't really talked about Stefan much. It was like he was trying to forget, but that was crazy considering how much he loved his brother. Bonnie decided to wear a shin-length dress, it felt classy and she wanted nothing more than to honor Stefan's memory. It wasn't long before she pulled into Damon's driveway. They had to get to the parlor earlier than the others because of Damon being a pall bearer. Matt Honeycutt was going to be another, even Tyler Smallwood had volunteered his help as one. He and Damon had always had issues, but he got along with Stefan. Bonnie thought of Alaric, he was supposed to be one as well, she guessed she would see him at the parlor if he was able to make it. One of the Salvatore's cousins had flown in from Italy to pose as the sixth pall bearer.

_Here goes nothing_, she thought.

Damon opened his front door, stepped out and locked it in one swift movement. Bonnie noticed he seemed on edge, she understood the feeling. But he smiled at her briefly, not saying anything was his indication of not wanting to talk. Bonnie walked silently with him, he pulled open her passenger door and slipped in. Bonnie got in and buckled, while Damon did the same. Soon they were off. They still hadn't spoken and Bonnie's thoughts drifted to Elena. She wondered how she was faring right now. Maybe she should have offered her a ride as well. She felt somewhat bad because Elena would be driving alone.

The funeral parlor wasn't far from them, it was in the middle of downtown. It sat on the town's square. Bonnie was glad they were arriving a bit sooner than other mourners. Because she had no doubt in her mind this place would be packed by 1pm when the funeral was to start.

"We can park right behind the hearse, since we're immediate family." Damon spoke softly. Bonnie nodded, her insides trembling a bit at the _we_ in immediate family. She pushed this feeling deep into the pit of her stomach. Which was already in knots from nerves for Damon and herself.

Damon had to speak to the overseer of the parlor. Being that he and Stefan were Catholic, he'd asked their family Priest to conduct the funeral. Father Bryan was happy to oblige. This gave Damon further comfort, the first being Bonnie's presence.

"Are you ready to take a look, Mr. Salvatore? We have your brother right in here, it's the closest room to the chapel. So you and your guest won't have far to go when the service starts." Mr. Hillcrest, the owner of the parlor, asked. Damon nodded, then gripped Bonnie's hand tighter. He couldn't remember when he'd taken it. Bonnie squeezed his hand in response so he'd know she'd understood.

Damon and Bonnie padded over to the beautiful white casket with the green lining. Stefan did look good, almost exactly like himself, only the side of his head seemed a bit different. Bonnie realized that was where the bullet had entered his temple. The parlor had patched it the best they could, it was noticeable though. She wondered how that affected Damon. He'd reached out to touch the area, then Bonnie saw the tears slide silently down his cheeks. Her tears had already sprung when that bullet realization had hit her. She gently tugged at his hand, pulling him from the scene. It was just too much for either of them to handle at the moment.

"Thanks, again Bonnie. I really wish this wasn't happening. It's royally fucked up." Damon wasn't sure if that offended Bonnie. A quick sideways glance told him she was good. Not even a blink of her eye.

"No, problem Damon. And you're right, it is royally fucked up." She looked at him full on, as he laughed a bit and intertwined their fingers.

Not long after Bonnie and Damon, came the other pall bearers. Bonnie hugged Matt, Tyler, and Alaric. Then Damon introduced her to his cousin Anthony. The man had dark hair like the brothers and even had the same green eyes as Stefan, which caught Bonnie off guard. She smiled at him as they shook hands, murmuring a sorry to him. He welcomed it and said he was glad to have met her. Apparently, Damon had told him a lot about her. Go figure.

Elena quickly found Bonnie and Meredith as soon as she walked in, she was so terrified of seeing Stefan in that condition. The three girls embraced one another. Bonnie, being the one whom had been there for a few hours and seen Stefan quite a few times, guided Elena into the small room containing the body of their friend.

"Bonnie, I don't think I can do this." Elena said in hushed tones, stopping Bonnie just outside the curtained opening to the room.

"Elena, it isn't going to be easy. I can assure you of that. But you have to be strong. You know you'd hate yourself even more if you didn't do this." Bonnie spoke calmly. She saw the expression in Elena's eyes. The tears came swiftly, but she nodded and allowed her best friend to lead her to the casket.

Elena started crying even harder and started shaking with sobs. Bonnie placed her left arm around her best friend. Murmuring _shh_, and _it'll be all right_.

"I can't do this! Bonnie, oh God, I don't think I can watch them lower his body into the ground!" Elena cried desperately. She clung to Bonnie for dear life. They were soon joined by Meredith. Both women sandwiched Elena in, offering their Velociraptor Sisterhood strength. Elena continued to wrack with sobs.

"Bonnie, Damon is looking for you. He seemed pretty distracted, so I asked what I could do to help. He told me to find you." Meredith Saltzman declared. She pulled Elena closer to her as Bonnie nodded and left to find Damon.

She found him a few minutes later, outside smoking a cigarette.

"I didn't know you smoked." She said. He shrugged and stated that he didn't but Tyler does and that was where he got it. He wasn't really trying to be distant, he just didn't like the fact that he felt he couldn't function unless Bonnie was in front of him the whole time.

"Hey, Bon. I…need you. I know that sounds really stupid, but your presence is comforting and I hate all the 'I'm sorry' bullshit. I know everyone means well, but really? How the hell does 'I'm sorry' comfort anyone?" He raved a little as he crushed the cigarette beneath his dress shoes. Bonnie watched him do it, then wondered how much more explosive his emotions might be today, probably worse than the first day he found out.

"Damon, it's okay. I mean I know it's not really okay, but remember these people loved your brother too." She tried to reason with him. He simply nodded. But she wasn't convinced he truly believed that.

Father Bryan was excellent, his whole delivery was calming and his voice was musical. Damon prepared himself for the eulogy he would be delivering as a closing to the funeral. He still wasn't quite sure what would come tumbling out of his mouth, he hadn't rehearsed anything or written anything down on index cards. But it was his turn and he got a supportive knee rub from Bonnie, along with an encouraging pat on the back from Anthony.

"For those of you who knew my brother, I say thank you. Thank you for coming today. Stefan was a Saint compared to me, and those of you whom know me can verify that. My brother never said a bad thing about anyone or anything. Even me, though I was perfectly horrible to him most of the time. From the time we were kids, I picked on Saint Stefan. He of course ignored me most of our youth because of this fact." he chuckles a bit here, before continuing,

"But we were close as well. If I ever had a problem, even if I didn't want to talk about it, Stefan managed to pull all the information out of me. He was an all around good friend to a lot of people and the best brother I could ever have asked for. Even if I didn't deserve to have him in my life. I was blessed. He loved so many things and so many people. But I have to say, Elena, he loved you more than he could tell you. He was a pansy when it came to you." Damon's words have gotten a loud sob and more tears from Elena, but she also looks relieved. So he continues,

"I guess I should say he also loved me more than I deserved. But he was able to tell me everyday of his life, even when I'd call him names for doing so. I loved my brother, more than I told him, but I know he knew. That I have no qualms about. I have to say thank you to Bonnie McCollough for putting up with me for the past few days. You've been the North Star to me, Bon. And thank you to Matt, Tyler, Alaric, and my cousin Anthony for helping me today as well." That being his closing statement, Damon steps away from the podium and re-joins Bonnie on the front row. There is music playing, but he doesn't pay it attention. Bonnie nudges him when it's time to carry the casket out to the hearse. She walks behind them as they walk. She waves to Elena and Meredith, then wipes a tear from her cheek.

Other mourners are leaving the chapel and going to their cars. If they are going to the graveside service they are in the precession to the cemetery. Bonnie has no idea whom is going to the cemetery, but there are a hundred or more cars parked in rows behind her car. It breaks and enlightens her heart at the same time to see just how many lives Stefan had touched.

Damon slides into the passenger seat, buckles, and reaches his left hand over to rest upon Bonnie's right hand. It's a small gesture of thanks, which he knows she gets. Because, hell, we're talking about _his_ Bonnie. She _always_ gets him. One word is ghosting in his mind, _wife_. One day he will make him his wife, but for now, he's just happy his best friend is here in his time of need and heartache.

A/n: Sorry if this update is short. Not sure if I want this to be the end or if I should continue. What do you guys think?


	5. Unexpected feelings

Don't own TVD…just really enjoy reading the books and watching the show!

I think the funeral precession is the longest anyone in Fell's Church has ever seen. It seemed that half of the town showed up for Stefan's service. I keep a close eye on the hearse in front of me and steal glances over at Damon from time to time. He has his right elbow propped up on the arm rest of the door, his chin in his hand, and he's watching the buildings slowly going by the window. _This is it_, I think to myself. Will any of us ever be the same? Damon's dark eyes are trained on anything but the vehicle in front of us containing his brother's body. I feel my heart breaking for him, Elena, and myself. Stefan was a wonderful person. This world can't know it lost such a kind hearted person. But it's the end of the journey here for him, now he's some place else; some place better.

"Katherine texted me after the service. Seems she just found out. She says she'll be at the graveside service." Damon finally speaks after a while of driving in silence. Ah, Katherine, the infamous girlfriend whom hated me. The one whom forbid Damon to even talk to me while they were dating. _This should be fun_.

"Hmph. I guess you need me to stay with Elena then, huh? Because Katherine isn't going to play nice, even here." I say to him. He surprises me, though.

"Hell no! You are not to leave me alone with that woman! She's the devil and I didn't invite her to come. She's 'paying her respects' to my brother. As if she ever really liked Stefan. Believe you me, she couldn't stand someone as nice as Stefan. It's like, she hates all things good in this world. Especially you, but that's because she was always jealous of our close friendship." I think about what he just said. _Jealous of me? What the hell?_

"Why would she be jealous of me? We never dated, no reason for her to be jealous." I say conversationally. Damon shrugs, then grins.

"I guess it's because I never told her I loved her and I always told _you_. When we'd hang up from the phone, or when we would see each other, I always told you. She hated that more than anything." _Wow._

"Well, you told me you loved me cause we're friends. Why the hell would that bother her?" I am baffled. Katherine is a beautiful woman with long dark hair and blue eyes. She looks like a super model compared to me with my compact self and red hair. Damon has this _look_ on his face. I can't really determine what it means, but before I even have time to analyze it, we have made it to the cemetery.

Damon and I sit in the folding chairs set up under the parlor's tent. It's unusually warm out here to be the beginning of September. I look over at Matt and feel particularly sorry about the weather seeing as he's dressed to the T in a suit, complete with jacket. He's sweating bullets, as is almost everyone out here. Everything is quiet our here except for the silent sobbing of the mourners. I can hear people trying to sniffle quietly while Father Bryan is giving the remaining thought, 'ashes to ashes, earth to earth'.

I look at the ground as they lower the casket, Damon's staring straight ahead. But it's _over_ the casket. Elena had come to stand by me, and was currently squeezing my free hand. Damon hasn't let go of my hand since we got to the cemetery. Then I hear it, that familiar voice, quiet at first.

"Damon. I'm so sorry about Stefan." Katherine has sidled up to Damon's other side. She's placed a comforting hand on his forearm. And for some reason, my anger flares. I don't let her or Damon see this. Elena notices immediately because she's patting my hand with her other. _Yeah, it's true what they say about red heads and their tempers. Sue me. _

"Thank you, Katherine. But I really don't want to hear I'm sorry. Your being here isn't exactly a comfort. In fact, it's wreaking havoc on my nerves. So, again thank you for coming, but I don't feel comfortable with you here." Damon whispers with a drop of venom to the woman next to him. I almost feel sorry for her. Almost.

Katherine's face turns red, I'm not sure what she expected when she arrived. Maybe she expected him to welcome her with open arms, hugging her to him as if he couldn't live without her. She was casting disgusted looks in my direction. But I really don't care, because I can feel the tension between her and Damon. Elena nudges me with this look of triumph, because she's silently telling me I've won. I wasn't really fighting for anything; but it is nice to know that Damon has depended on me, not Katherine, to be his rock.

"Goodbye, Damon. This will be the last time I interfere in your affairs. I really thought you might need me. But I guess Bonnie has always been there, huh? Waiting in the wings, waiting for her turn to be with you…" Before she can finish, Damon has cut her off.

"Just stop, Katherine. This isn't a contest, Bonnie is not competing against you. In fact, you can't even hold a candle to her. But she's gracious enough that she's not going to prove that to you." I smiled to myself, though it was quite inappropriate. Katherine huffed and trotted off, I guess he really did dislike her now.

The next thirty minutes consisted of people coming up to me, shaking my hand or hugging me. I was so glad when the last person said their peace. Elena had left before the parade of hugs. I pulled Bonnie toward her car, ready to leave. I hated this day. I hated the fact that my brother was underground, I hated the fact that Katherine had shown up, and I especially hated the fact that I was the last Salvatore in Fell's Church. The thought of moving back to Italy crossed my mind briefly. But only so, because I looked over at my Bonnie. That's right, I said _my_. Remembering all she'd done for me in the last few days. Her strength she'd lent to me, time and time again. The fact that she hadn't caused a scene with Katherine at my brother's service. She'd remained silent, though, I could feel the heat of her anger. I just didn't acknowledge it.

We rode in silence on the way to my house. I couldn't stop picturing my brother's body lying there. No color, no breath…just an empty vessel. I hope tomorrow is better. Today has been hell, I think I can honestly say, I won't have trouble sleeping tonight. I'm exhausted.

Bonnie pulled into my driveway and placed her car in park. She looked over at me, there was something in her eyes that said she wanted to talk. I imagine she won't push it though, cause that's not like Bonnie to do something when she's not sure how I'll react. So I guessed maybe it was me whom should do some talking.

"Bon, listen, about Katherine showing up. I hope you didn't feel uncomfortable." I began, she just smiled at me.

"Damon, please. I had a feeling she would come, even before you said she had texted you. She may not have cared for Stefan, but she cared for you. Even if it was in her own twisted, demented way." She laughs a little. I'm joining her, she's really great.

"Thank you again for everything, Bonnie. I know she wasn't exactly nice to you today, but I hope I was sufficient in coming to your aid." Damon says nervously. I say he was very sufficient.

"Yeah. Thank you for that, she pisses me off. But no harm, no foul. I just have a question, if you don't want to answer you don't have to." I say, he quirks an eyebrow at me.

"What question is that?" Damon wonders, but I think he knows exactly what I'm going to ask him.

"That look. The one that draped across your face when I said that you only told me you loved me because we were friends. What was that about?" I try swallowing the lump in my throat. He sighs.

_It's now or never I suppose. _I say to myself. She's looking at me with her beautiful brown eyes. How can I not answer her question? It comes out in a whisper, but I know she hears me.

"Because I was in love with you, Bonnie and I think she knew that. That's why she would get pissed when I'd say it to you and not to her." She's looking at me with a tinge of anger. _Oh shit_.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that? We could have, I mean, did you, shit. I don't know what to say." She stumbles through her anger. It took too long for me to tell her that. But she seems to finally be getting it.

"So, what? You wanted to be with me, but you were too scared to admit it? Is that what you mean?" Bonnie's face is a bit pink.

I guess I should have waited on this confession. I blame it on my emotional state of mind. Losing my brother, never fully telling him how I felt about him, what he meant to me. Maybe that's why I'm turning into a woman here and telling Bonnie all this.

"Yes, I wanted to be with you. And I still do, the only reason I'm being so honest is because losing Stefan has taught me to say what I need to say, before it's too late." Yeah, I'm such a damn woman.

"Oh, Damon. This is a lot for me to process, let me call you tomorrow. Ok?" She's tearing up a bit, yeah. I think I could have waited this out until tomorrow. But it was so very true, I wanted her to know how I feel about her. I nod, frankly, I've said enough for one day. I lean over, brushing a chaste kiss to her lips. Then I'm getting out of her car and going inside my house. This is the hardest and most embarrassing day I've had to date. I watch Bonnie leave before I close my door. Sleep, that's what I need.

**A/N: Stay tuned, still to come…exploring feelings, **_**The Reunion**_**, and the work of Angels.**


	6. Confessions

**Don't own TVD…just really enjoy reading the books and watching the show!**

_Two days later…_

I hadn't talked to Damon since the funeral. I had told him I'd call him, but I hadn't. I was still in shock to say the least, after he'd told me he wanted to be with me. Today I decided I needed to talk to Elena and Meredith about everything. That's what I was doing right now, waiting at the restaurant for the two of them. I'd asked for a longer lunch break today, my boss hadn't questioned me at all.

"Hey, Bonnie! Did you ever call Damon?" Elena was in better spirits today. She'd stayed behind at the cemetery to say her last words to Stefan. That seemed to help her cope. At least her eyes weren't puffy and she actually looked rested. I groaned, my face turning crimson.

"No, not yet." I had mentioned a little something to Elena yesterday when she'd called, but I hadn't told her everything, "I am so confused. I mean, I want to be with him. But I'm not sure if he wants to _really_ be with me or if he just feels _secure_ with me. Do you know what I mean?" I continued to tell them about the way he'd acted with me, what he'd said, and how I'd told him I needed time to process it.

"I do, I know what you mean. You helped him and you're wondering if his feelings are just the result of that kindness or if he really cares." Meredith interjected, she was so intelligent, it almost wasn't fair to the rest of womankind. I smiled anyway.

"Just go for it, Bonnie! Don't you want this chance to have your happy ending? I didn't get mine with Stefan. You should have one with Damon. I truly believe you are meant to be." Elena wiped a small tear away from her cheek. She was such a hopeless romantic sometimes. But I think she might be right. But what if he's pissed cause I haven't called him?

"I don't know, what if he's upset I haven't called?" I look to Meredith. She seems to think a moment of what I've said.

"Call him now! Elena and I will be quiet!" She's excited and has a mischievous glint in her eye. Elena beams as she nods her agreement. I take a deep breath. Do I honestly want to do this now? In front of them? I'm not so sure but…what the hell?

I've been waiting to hear from Bonnie for a few days. I know she said she needed time to process what I'd told her. I just hope she isn't completely freaked out and ignoring the hell out of me! That would royally suck. I love that girl so much and I feel terrible that it took my brother's death to realize just how short life was. Stefan…I've been thinking about him today. Wondering what he's thinking about the me and Bonnie thing. He's probably shaking his head in amusement. Wondering why the hell it took me so long to realize my feelings for her. Or maybe he isn't thinking hell at all, that was horrible, sorry lil bro! _Ring, ring, ring_. Is that my cell phone? I hope it's her…

"Hello? Bonnie?" His voice sounds thick. God I hope I haven't ruined things with him!

"Hey, Damon. I'm sorry I haven't called til now, you know. I had to get back to work and it's been somewhat busy." I'm lying through my teeth. I really hope he doesn't catch that.

"Really, Bonnie? That's your lame excuse? Just admit you're in love with me too and we'll call it a day or you can hang up now and never speak to me again." I must have a shocked expression on my face because Mere and Lana both are giving me the 'what's going on?' stare. The cockiness in Damon's voice is music to my ears, he's not pissed.

"Fine…cocky much? I admit it, I'm in love with you too. Now can you please meet me later tonight at my place? Say about seven? I'd like to make dinner for you." I have regained my confidence…YES! Elena and Meredith's jaws have dropped to the table, I wink at them as I listen to his next sentence.

"All right, Red. That's a date. See you tonight, I love you." He says, I can feel his smile through the phone, I'm sure he can see my eye roll as well, "I love you too, Damon."

We hang up our phones, Elena is covering her mouth with both hands. Meredith is using both index fingers and twisting them at both corners of her mouth, the universal sign of _smile. _I feel my face getting hot like fire, it's probably a few shades darker than my hair right now! But I'm floating on Cloud Nine, or whatever. The three of us squeal in that girlie best friend way and I can't help but wonder what should I wear tonight? Then Elena's voice brings me from my thoughts.

"Bonnie, tonight is the reunion…does that mean you and Damon are going together? You are still going, right? Right?" Elena's voice rises a bit when she's about to freak out. Shit! The reunion is tonight.

"Of course, yes. We'll be there! Don't worry, Damon and I will meet up with you guys later." I reply.

"Lana, you are riding with Alaric and I to the reunion. And you and I need to go, cause I need to pick up Jake. Love you, Bonnie, we'll see you later!" Meredith says as she's getting up from the table. Jacob is her son, and he's at daycare right now.

I look at Elena as she says goodbye. She's smiling and I feel she's really going to be okay. Today is not so bad. Maybe tonight won't be bad either. I'm going to be seeing those same people I saw at Stefan's funeral, with the exception of those whom still didn't know. I'm assuming Caroline will probably have some sort of last minute memorial for Stefan. Caroline is a lot of things, but she's always been good at taking care of things that were important to her. She's the creator of this whole reunion set up, which is cool in it's own way; still, I'm not sure what to expect. She could be totally neutral or totally overbearing, depending on what sort of mood Caroline was in. I'm not sure why these thoughts are running through my mind. I should be thinking about my hot, romantic boyfriend. But I am still nervous that we decided to make it official. I guess because I've always loved Damon my best friend, it's going to be different with Damon my boyfriend. Though we have dated before, it was just a fling, I guess you could say. We all had them with different members of our group. Though Damon and I have been best friends for years, he really is the only person who knows me better than anyone else, even better than Elena and Meredith. That is hard to believe, I know. But Damon and I have always had that kind of relationship that just works. I'm really happy that we are trying the couple thing again. But I'm also very weary, what if our friendship suffers because this could go either way, we'll be extremely happy or we'll be extremely tired of one another.

I guess I should just go with the flow as of right now, till tonight my sweet prince!

**A/N: Sorry this was short, but I wanted to update so you guys wouldn't think I was giving up. The rest will be coming soon, my work schedule is weird right now so I update when I can! Thank you to all that have reviewed my story (ies) or favorited them! You guys rock!**


	7. Dinner and the Reunion

**Don't own TVD…just really enjoy reading the books and watching the show!**

"_**Really, Bonnie? That's your lame excuse? Just admit you're in love with me too and we'll call it a day or you can hang up now and never speak to me again." **_

_My house, 6 pm_

I decided to make an _Italian_ favorite, manicotti. I figured Damon may like it or dislike it…he is Italian and I'm not. So I don't know if he'll think this is a lame attempt at cooking or what. But I absolutely adore this dish and if he doesn't eat it, then that's just more for me! Jeesh, I'm so nervous, why am I so nervous? I've known Damon for over ten years, hell I think it's actually closer to fifteen. I should not be this wound up!

I went ahead and put on the pink chiffon dress I bought for the reunion tonight, since we'll be leaving from here and going that way. I don't know if I should wear my hair swept up in a French twist or leave it down in loose curls. Maybe I should call Elena and get her opinion… I don't do anything, I just leave it down. I like my hair down. And I know he won't care either way. So that's one less thing to worry about I suppose.

_6:45 pm_

There's a knock at the door, guess he's here already here. Okay, calm down Bonnie. It's just Damon…

"Hey, Lady. Don't you look sexy." Damon looks unbelievable, he's wearing a pair of khaki slacks and a white oxford button shirt. He even has on a tie, it's navy with salmon stripes. We sort of match, it's a sweet turn of events.

"Hey, you look amazing too, Damon. Our pinks are almost the same." I point out, he frowns when he looks at his tie.

"It's not pink, Bon. It's red. This is a shade of red." I have to laugh because this is such a Damon thing, he doesn't want anyone to think he's wearing pink with his manly self.

"Okay, if you say so. Are you ready for dinner? Why don't you come on in." I say. I'm a bit more relaxed now. He nods and takes a look around my apartment. I realize he's never been here before, I was living with Meredith before she married Alaric. And once that happened, I moved into this place alone.

"Nice digs. Just as I imagined your home would be. Neat, tidy, everything in its place." He seems nervous as well, maybe I need to make this a little easier. I walk over to where he's looking at the pictures in frames of the girls and me.

I slide my arms around his waist, he smiles and wraps his arms around my shoulders. The awkwardness is gone now and I feel him relax against me. He pulls slightly away and lifts my chin to look at him. Our eyes meet and he leans down, as I push myself up on tiptoes to kiss him. It's slow at first, then he starts kissing me as if he's waited a lifetime to do so. It's passionate, desperate, and I can almost feel the loneliness he's experienced over the last few days since Stefan's death. My own knees feel as if they could buckle underneath me. I think he feels it, so he steadies me by pulling me closer with one arm behind my back. The world fades around us, and it's just the two of us.

"Feel better?" I inquire, he smiles that sexy Damon smile and replies, "Much."

He actually liked my manicotti and complimented how it _almost _tastes like his great-grandma's. It's very flattering. We have a light conversation, and soon we know we'll have to leave our private sanctum and rejoin the masses at the reunion.

"This should be interesting. I'm somewhat looking forward to this and somewhat not." Damon says as we are heading to his truck. I give him a curious look.

"Well, all right. I'm eager because I'll be seeing some of my old friends. But I'm not because I'm afraid of what Caroline has planned for Stefan. Plus, I don't want to spend the entire evening, fending off people giving me their condolences. I just don't need that." I got in and buckled my seatbelt while he finished explaining this. I just listen because this is the first time all night that he's mentioned his brother. And I know Damon, he'd rather not talk about it when he's trying to have a good time. That's not because he doesn't care, but because he cares too much.

"I'm looking forward to seeing some people myself. But I'm there for you, you know that. And if I have to, I'll tell everyone over the P.A. _not_ to ask you about Stefan if you'd like." I smile at him with a conniving undertone, he just rolls his eyes.

"You look like a demented Keebler Elf, please stop." He laughs at me as I give him an indignant look. We both break out in laughter and it relieves some of the tension of our impending reunion.

It doesn't take long to reach the hotel where the function is being held. He and I walk inside the enormous conference room decorated with tables, chairs and old yearbook pictures on the walls of different sporting events. There's a monster picture of Elena, Meredith and I when we were on the pep squad. I hang my head, Damon jeers at me. Then I pick at him because there he is on another wall with the debate team! We all know just how much Damon loves to argue. We're admiring some other pictures when he spots one with Stefan, Matt, and Tyler during football season. I tighten my hold on his hand, he squeezes in response.

I see Elena, Meredith, and Alaric sitting at a table with Matt. I pull Damon's attention away from the poster on the wall and to a chair beside myself and Matt. He seems to relax, but then we hear Caroline coming over the P.A. system talking about losing a dear friend recently. Damon almost looks horrified, but I continue holding his hand, willing some of my strength to enter him. And here it comes: the opening of Caroline's memoriam to Stefan Salvatore. Soft music starts playing, the lights are turned lower, and a slideshow starts before we can prepare ourselves. Elena starts tearing immediately. She takes a few deep breaths and she's calming herself.

"Stefan Salvatore was a friend to anyone who knew him. He was an all around nice guy, whom often helped others just because. It's hard to believe that he's no longer with us, but his memory will be in our minds and our hearts forever. Stefan became a friend to me, when it seemed all my friends had turned against me. He was there for me when I was upset. Of course, my friends and I patched things up, but it wouldn't have happened had he not moved to Fell's Church." With the last statement, Caroline looks to our table. We smile at her, even Damon nods his head signaling that he is appreciative of what Caroline is doing. She continues with more about Stefan. I am completely amazed at how well Damon is taking this, he wasn't too keen on it in the beginning. But I think now he's realizing that it's a positive way to remember his brother.

"I would also like to mention that Damon Salvatore is here tonight and I'm sure, though he would appreciate your condolences, please don't give them. We had the honor of saying goodbye to Stefan a few days ago, and now it's time to enjoy life and rejoice in the fact that he's in Heaven smiling down on us and wishing he was partying it up with us." That's how Caroline closes the Stefan memoriam. I am both impressed and grateful that she made it a point to mention to people not to bother Damon with a lot of questions. He seems impressed too, as does everyone at our table.

She walks over to us with Tyler and joins us by pulling up two more chairs.

"That was beautiful, Care. I'm really glad you did that." Elena was the first to speak. Caroline tells her thank you and they hug.

"Yeah, way to go Caroline, I really am thankful that you constructed this whole affair. It looks so great in here." Meredith tells her. Alaric agrees and give Caroline a hug himself.

"Well, Bonnie, Damon. What do you guys think?" She seems very weary of our answer.

"It's wonderful, Care. The place looks amazing like Mere said. That memoriam was just perfect." I tell her, she grabs my free hand and squeezes.

"I have to say, Caroline. I wasn't exactly thrilled to begin with. But you did an unbelievable job with the slideshow, music, and this place…all those pictures. I'm actually in awe of you!" Damon says while looking around. This makes Caroline smile brighter than I've ever seen. And Matt and Tyler start talking about how much they like the pictures as well.

The whole reunion was nice. Though I spent the night with the ones I still talk to on a daily basis, it was nice to see the one's I don't. Damon seemed to enjoy himself immensely, even took some photos with some of the classmates he'd ridiculed during high school. They all seemed to flock to where he was. I guess they wanted to feel important. The Salvatore brothers were an institution at Robert E. Lee high school.

But, in all honesty, everyone changes after high school. They aren't the same people, well to an extent they are, but mostly they grow up.

The ones you might have picked on in high school grow up to be the ones who often do better than you. And sometimes the popular crowd turn into the ones who often do worse than you. The hot football player that wouldn't give you a second look going down the hallway often turns into the alcoholic or drug addict. The head cheerleader gets pregnant right after high school, then has more children and weighs three times the amount she did in high school. The shy girl who couldn't talk to anyone often turns into a business owner. And then you have the people who goofed off more times than not, who got in trouble more than others, and who got _you_ in trouble more than others…yeah they enter law enforcement. Everyone changes and everyone grows up.


	8. Author's note

**A/N: I just wanted to say that the last chapter is the end of this fic. I re-read it and decided that sounded like a good ending to it. I apologize to my readers whom wanted more. Keep checking back for one-shots. I seem to do better with those b/c I believe I have adult ADD and I lose interest in the longer versions. It's sad, I know! LOL! I really appreciate all those whom reviewed, favorited my story, story alerted me, and favorited/alerted me as an author as well! You guys are amazing and it makes me smile each time I get a review! **


End file.
